Landstalker
}} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = lanstal (3D Universe) landstalker (GTA IV and GTA V) |handlingname = LANSTAL (3D Universe) LANSTALK (GTA IV) LANSTALKER (GTA V) |textlabelname = LANSTAL (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Landstalker is a four-door SUV available in every Grand Theft Auto game since Grand Theft Auto III, excluding Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is manufactured by Dundreary in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Landstalker has many different designs between Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, usually combined from a variety of sources. *In Grand Theft Auto III, the Landstalker resembles a slightly altered , the , and the . *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Landstalker is based on a . Some models may also come with a roof rack, and boxes in the rear compartment with the ZIP label on them. *In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Landstalker resembles a , with the headlights and front bumper from the . Landstalkers feature a wood texture along the body. In the iOS and enhanced versions of GTA Vice City, the Landstalker has the same "4X4 POWER" rear wheel cover that the GTA Vice City Stories rendition has, compared to the blank one seen in the original version. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Landstalker generally resembles the GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories rendition, but with a few changes which make its design more similar to a or . It no longer carries a rear-mounted spare wheel; instead, a wheel is visible inside the rear compartment. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition of the Landstalker bears close resemblance to the , in its overall shape, though analogous to the comparisons between Dundreary and Lincoln, it may be intended as an equivalent to the . The headlights resemble those of the 2006–present or Lincoln Navigator and the tail lights appear to share similar traits of those on the /Range Rover Sport. It also bears a resemblance to the , however, this is most likely coincidental, as the Ford Flex was released at almost exactly the same time as Grand Theft Auto IV. The Landstalker is equipped with a GPS system with a male voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Landstalker in GTA V has a few subtle changes. The roof racks are no longer standard, but can be added at Los Santos Customs. It also features a front license plate. Compared to the GTA IV model, the front seats in the Landstalker in GTA V sit much lower. This, together with slightly smaller peds, results in a large amount of head-space above front occupants, while in GTA IV it was much smaller. The exterior scale of the vehicle remains mostly unchanged, however. Similar to the Cavalcade, the SUV features several luxury customization options in Los Santos Customs, including side steps (which also add TVs fitted into the headrests), roof-racks and bumper modifications. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Landstalker has a light weight (1380kg), a short wheelbase, high ground clearance, full-time 4WD, great grip, making for what seems at first to be a good off-road vehicle. However, the car is anything but; its performance almost ruined by monstrously stiff suspensions with little give, meaning instead of simply inducing body roll, turning causes the entire vehicle to tip over. Attempting to off-road with the vehicle can often lead to nasty surprises, as hitting the slightest bump will often send the car into the air, due to the stiff suspension being very bouncy. The vehicle also has a hard time transferring its' traction to the ground, as the car tends to continue bouncing a few times, after hitting even mediocre bumps, like curbs and rocks. These attributes make the vehicle vastly inferior as an off-road vehicle when compared to the Patriot, Rancher, Sandking and Huntley. Although its handling is poor, the Landstalker has all-round moderate-to-good acceleration and top speed due to its weight. The Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories rendition is noticeably more stable—its redesigned body features a lowered ground clearance (resulting in a slight redistribution of weight to the bottom) and a longer, heavier body (1880 kg), reducing the likelihood of rollovers. This is decidedly not the case with the version used in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, which has some of the poorest handling and highest likelihood of rollovers of any car in the 3D Universe, especially when attempting VCS' Robbery missions. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, due to the vehicle's suspension, the car seems hard to control upon landing even the slightest jump, making the car seemingly perform a wheelie, but this could also be due to the configuration of the vehicle. However, it is the fourth most resistant vehicle, as seen in the stats. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition of the Landstalker is quite heavy, resulting in poor acceleration and decent top speed, and compared to other SUVs; braking is also adversely affected by the weight. The suspension is moderately firm, but still far too soft to corner at speed effectively. The body flops about in the turns, often causing the rear end to kick out and fishtail rather than simply overturn as in previous games. On the road, the Landstalker is nowhere near as competent as its closest competitors (the Cavalcade and Huntley Sport), but off-road, the Landstalker begins to show its usefulness. The engine has enough torque to allow scaling of medium-grade hills, and the suspension evens out most of the natural bumps; unfortunately, the long rear overhang means the Landstalker can beach itself on rocks. Overall, its off-road performance is inferior to that of the Cavalcade, however it fares better than the Huntley Sport. Deformation in frontal accidents is very good, having able to retain both headlights after hitting a low car. Rear accidents though cause quite a bit of visible damage. The engine itself is sturdy in accidents, allowing the Landstalker to take multiple direct hits at full speed before failing. Overall, this vehicle is better suited for short drives and off-road expeditions than high-speed pursuits. The engine is a large displacement V8, paired to a 5-speed gearbox in a 50% Front, 50% Rear 4WD layout. Its engine sound is shared with that of lighter SUVs such as the Habanero and the Rebla. GTA IV Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the Landstalker has a diesel engine which produces the same sound as the Cavalcade's. The Landstalker has a lower-end performance line in GTA V, compared to its previous appearances, and since the larger variety of newly introduced vehicles, it now becomes one of the slowest SUVs in the game. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Landstalker-GTAV-RSCStats.JPG |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Landstalker can be modified at TransFender: *The Transfender in Las Venturas charges 20% more for every modification except colors. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Landstalker-GTAIII-AnniversaryEdition.PNG|Landstalker in GTA III 10-Year Anniversary Edition. Landstalker-GTAVC-iOS-rearview.jpg|Rear view of the Landstalker in the iOS version of GTA Vice City (notice the "4X4 POWER" rear wheel cover which is not seen in the original version). Landstalker-GTAIV-Screenshot.jpg|Niko standing in front of a destroyed Landstalker in a pre-release screenshot of GTA IV. Landstalker-GTAV-LSCustoms.jpg|A Landstalker in Los Santos Customs. Landstalker-GTAV-SSASA.png|The Landstalker on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Landstalker-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Landstalker on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Special Variants *A special black variant of the Landstalker can be seen driving around North Holland by North Holland Hustlers and Firefly Projects by M.O.B.. This variant features chrome side scuff bars, no luggage rails, and rear seat entertainment like used in the Lincoln Navigator as an option. *An Epsilon Landstalker can be seen in the mission Unknowing the Truth, escorting the player's Tailgater to the drop-off point. The player can easily obtain it by betraying and killing the Epsilon members in the same mission. It only differs by its unique baby blue color, like any Epsilon vehicle. Landstalker-GTA4-modified-rear.jpg|Rear quarter view of the modified variant in GTA IV, with headrest-mounted televisions, larger step bars and no luggage rails. Landstalker-GTAV-Front-EpsilonProgram.png|The Landstalker owned by The Epsilon Program (Rear quarter view). Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto III *Import/Export - The Landstalker is one of the 16 vehicles wanted for the Shoreside Vale portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' *Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Landstalker is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for their import garage. Placed on the first list. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Learning to Fly - Two Landstalkers appear in the Flying School test "Destroy Targets", as movable targets to be destroyed. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Bringing the House Down - When the huge explosion starts in Fort Staunton, during the cutscene, a Landstalker was caught in it and become destroyed & set on fire, thus killing two pedestrians in Liberty Campus. The exploded Landstalker had a different color in the mission and cannot be obtained legimately. *After completion of the Tourist Missions, a unique-colored Landstalker can be saved in the garage. *Car-azy Car Give Away - The vehicle is one of the sixteen vehicles wanted by Love Media for their Car-azy Car Give Away. *Scooter Shooter - A Landstalker is used by the cartel members as a getaway vehicle after destroying seven targets, with one gunner hiding behind the trunk door who will shoot when the player attacks the vehicle. *AWOL Angel - A Landstalker is used by the military soldiers as a getaway vehicle after destroying four targets, with one gunner hiding behind the trunk door who will shoot when the player attacks the vehicle. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Two Landstalkers can be seen escorting the Securicar during the multiplayer mission Bomb Da Base II. Grand Theft Auto Online *Can appear in the "Undisclosed Cargo" Casino Work as the vehicle that needs to be disposed of. Notable Owners *The Epsilon Program has a unique baby blue Landstalker, as seen in the side mission Unknowing the Truth. *Francis McReary owns a black Landstalker, as seen in the first cutscene of Blood Brothers. *Lino Friddell *Peter Dreyfuss owns a black Landstalker with a unique vanity plate that reads DR3YFU55, as seen on A Starlet in Vinewood after collecting all the Letter Scraps. *Ralph Ostrowski *Jimmy's Kidnappers, as seen in the mission Parenting 101. *Ray Bulgarin owns a Pearlescent black Landstalker, as seen in the mission Going Deep. The same is destroyed during said mission. *Victor Vance owns a Landstalker by default if he runs a Robbery Business. *Princess Georgina owns a black Landstalker as seen in Paparazzo - The Highness. *Poppy Mitchell's security, as seen in the mission Paparazzo - The Sex Tape. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Commonly seen driving around Staunton Island. *Outside the hut in the north-west corner of Belleville Park, Staunton Island. This is the start point for a checkpoints side-mission. *Parked on one of the houses in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked at the dirt track in Downtown, Vice City (starts Test Track). *In front of a mansion with a tennis court in the northwest part of Starfish Island. *Commonly seen driving around Starfish Island and the affluent areas. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In the parking lot in Foster Valley, San Fierro. *Spawns regularly around The Strip, Las Venturas. *Spawns around Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos. *Spawns more commonly in Whitewood Estates. *Spawns almost everywhere in San Andreas, less in rural areas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Parked at the car park at Capital Autos in Harwood, Portland Island. *Found commonly in Portland Island. *Spawns regularly in Belleville Park, Staunton Island. *A bulletproof version can be found at the Shoreside Vale safehouse in Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale after completing all 12 levels of See The Sight Before Your Flight, which can be accessed in a tourist booth near Francis International Airport. *In the Newport Multistory Car Park. *In the parking lot of the Ferry Terminal in Rockford, Staunton Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked at an alleyway in Ocean Beach. *Spawns by every robbery empire site the player owns. If all 30 empire sites are owned by Vic, it's bulletproof. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Can be found in Firefly Projects, Broker; Northwood, North Holland, The Triangle or Star Junction, Algonquin and anywhere in Alderney. *Can spawn at a car park next to the construction site in Purgatory, Algonquin. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Usually spawns when driving any of the lower-performance/cost SUVs, such as the Habanero, BeeJay XL and Baller. *A unique baby blue Landstalker appears in the final mission of the Epsilon Program. *During the mission Parenting 101. *One can be obtained in the mission A Starlet in Vinewood. * Parked in the junkyard in Sandy Shores. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be a requested vehicle for Simeon Yetarian. *Will rarely spawn in the parking lot of the Los Santos Golf Club. *Can be purchased for $58,000 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos, after the Heists Update. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After finding all thirty cars for Stevie, a Landstalker can be sold at his garage for $3,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Landstalker sells for $5,800 at Los Santos Customs. *The Landstalker sells for $8,879 to Simeon Yetarian. Trivia General *The name "Landstalker" could be a play on the name Land Rover, a similar real-life SUV brand, or a reference to the Grand Theft Auto 2 vehicle, the Land Roamer. Roving, roaming, and stalking are considered to have similar meanings. It could also be a reference to the Toyota Land Cruiser. *The default radio stations for the Landstalker are: **''GTA San Andreas:'' SF-UR. **''GTA IV:'' IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio. **''Episodes from Liberty City:'' K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. **''GTA V:'' FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. 3D Universe *In the American Grand Theft Auto III game manual, an advertisement for the Maibatsu Monstrosity shows a rebadged Landstalker. *In GTA III, the Landstalker wheel hubcap has the Honda logo on it, like the Sentinel. This is a developer oversight. HD Universe *In the original version of Grand Theft Auto V, fitting the Landstalker with the Side Steps modification would add TV screens into the headrests, enabling it to resemble the M.O.B. Landstalkers from Grand Theft Auto IV. However, the TV Screens were removed in the enhanced edition. Navigation }}de:Landstalker es:Landstalker fr:Landstalker pl:Landstalker pt:Landstalker ru:Landstalker Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dundreary Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles